


Between Two Lungs

by Barkly



Category: Death Note
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Food Kink, Hand Jobs, I can't figure out whether to tag as cunnilingus or not, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkly/pseuds/Barkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When L has a request of you, you see no harm in indulging him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Two Lungs

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who found out the local netflix has Death Note and started a rewatching binge?
> 
> Still working on Haikyuu!! stuff, this is just a break because L would NOT leave me alone, I had to get this out of my system :3

Your breath came in quick gasps, your thighs twitching as your fingers slid through your folds.  
  
Across the room, L watched you. He sat on a chair, knees brought up to his chin - not even touching himself, just watching you. But his toes curled around the edge of his seat and he tugged at his lower lip, eyes glued to you with fascination.  
  
You were propped up against the headboard of the hotel bed, legs spread wide. A vibrator lay next to you, a couple of condoms and a little bottle of chocolate sauce on the nightstand. However, right now you focused on your fingers. Soft moans escaped you, and keeping eye-contact with L became increasingly difficult. Your thumb teased at your clit, making your eyes shut tight and a loud groan fall from your lips.  
  
L’s gaze travelled over your form, burning into you, as though trying to decide what was the best place to watch. His lips parted slightly, twisting into a faint resemblance of a smirk. “How does it feel?” he asked, eyes now following your fingers as they slid inside you.  
  
The intensity of L’s attention got you even more excited than usual, and your fingers moved easily. “Wish you were over here,” you said, trying to keep your voice even but failing.  
  
“Hmmm, maybe later,” he said, but his toes clenched momentarily, betraying his own excitement. His eyes wandered to the toy lying on the bed, a sleek bullet vibrator, and the corners of his lips curled up. “For now, please use the vibrator?”  
  
You let out half a moan, half a chuckle. L always was a strange combination of bossy and polite in bed, insistent on doing things his way, but always considerate of your boundaries and wishes. He was patient, and willing to wait for what he wanted until you were ready.  
  
In this case, your fingers had stopped being enough for a while now so you were more than ready for the toy. Just the sound of its vibrations made you inhale sharply, and you shuddered when you held the tip just underneath your clit, making a small circling motion that send a sharp tingle of pleasure through your core. You hissed quietly, then glanced at L for his reaction.  
  
His eyes were wide open and fixated on the way the vibrator slid through your folds, making your thighs shake. Finally he started to show more noticeable signs of arousal; the sharp intakes of breath through his nose and a distinct tent in his baggy trousers. “Could you put it inside?” he said, and you obliged. The tip was slightly curled upwards, making it easier to stimulate your g-spot. “Use the other hand on your clit, please.”  
  
The double stimulation had you increasingly unhinged. L watched you in fascination as your back arched and your hips started to move of their own accord. You used two fingers on your clit, rolling the nub between them. Your breath hitched and you locked eyes at L when you could feel the onset of your orgasm, heat flaring up.  
  
“You’re close, aren’t you?” he observed, one hand tightly gripping his knee while the other pulled at his bottom lip. “Show me.” His head tilted to the side, now focusing on your face, on your expression as you nudged yourself over the edge.  
  
A sharp spark shot through your body, and your toes curled with pleasure, your head falling back against the headboard. Biting your lip, you tried to stay quiet, just letting out soft whimpers as your orgasm washed over you. Your legs twitched from the aftershocks and you removed the vibrator, turning it off and dropping it on the bed with a sigh of satisfaction.  
  
Taking a deep breath, you lifted your head back upright and was met with L’s blank stare. After a moment of silence and no motion, he shook his head and sighed. “That won’t do. Please start over.”  
  
You whined his name, starting a feeble protest for him to join you in bed, but he insisted.  
  
“I didn’t get to hear your voice properly. Don’t hold back this time, please.”  
  
Breathing heavily, you held his gaze for a long time. For a moment you considered to continue arguing, but then L fidgeted, readjusting his position. Your eyes fell on his obvious erection, and the smaller tell-tale signs of his arousal. A small bead of perspiration trailed down his neck, his fingers gave the occasional twitch, and he struggled to find a comfortable position. Watching you was getting him so worked up, you suspected that indulging him now might result in a huge payoff. You smirked at him and put two fingers to your entrance, teasing him as you inserted them slowly, slightly exaggerating your moans for his benefit - but not so much to give yourself away.  
  
His eyes almost bulged now as he watched you put in a third finger while rubbing tight circles around your clit, but taking care not to overstimulate yourself so quickly after your first orgasm. You hissed softly at the stretch of the added digit, then curled them to find that one spot. By now you could hear L’s sharp breath, and you saw his fingers clench onto his knees while his toes tightly gripped the edge of his chair. You eyed the clear outline of his cock underneath his pants and arched your back, pushing your breasts forward.  
  
“Why don’t you touch yourself?” you asked, then whimpered as the thumb on your clit found a rhythm that had your stomach clench tightly.  
  
He shook his head, not even looking you in the eye as he answered, instead keeping his gaze fixated on your fingers and the way your abdominal muscles twitched. “I prefer to save it for you today.”  
  
Your hips started rocking into your touch, L’s words spurring you on further. His teeth chewed vigorously on his lip, and the way he shamelessly stared at you helped you get close, so close. However, it was not until he let out a soft groan that you reached your peak, your thumb pressing hard on your clit. This time, you did not hold back.  
  
L grunted as he listened to your moans, the strangled outcry of his name. Your breath came in quick gasps, your hips almost lifting off the bed from the force of your orgasm.  
  
Slowly you recovered while L slid off the chair and tugged at your legs. He pulled you to lie flat on your back before your orgasm had even fully passed, and you shuddered when he put a hand between your legs. His lips quirked when he felt just how wet you were, but made no comment, reaching for the small bottle of chocolate sauce instead.  
  
Licking his lips, he poured generously between your breasts and on your stomach. Though you tried to reach for the edge of his shirt, wanting to get those damned clothes off him, L held down your hands. His lips twitched into a quirky grin, then he leaned down and dragged his tongue over your skin.  
  
You shuddered while he hummed softly, focusing all his attention on cleaning you up. When his tongue teased over your stomach you writhed and struggled against his grip. He took his time, enjoying the combined taste of chocolate and you. As he dipped his tongue into your belly-button you moaned, and when almost all the chocolate was gone he travelled upwards, dragging his lower lip over your skin. He rubbed his nose against the curve of your breast, then closed his lips over a nipple, sucking harshly. Your breath hitched and you bucked your hips, trying to find the friction you needed.  
  
Finally he moved up further and pressed his body close against yours, slipping his tongue inside your mouth while he grinded his crotch into yours. You could taste the bitter chocolate as he explored languidly, and you moaned at the insistent rocking of his hips. Still sensitive from your previous orgasms, even this light stimulation threatened to drive you crazy.  
  
His tongue grazed over the roof of your mouth, then he retreated and pushed himself on his knees.  
  
You were about to object, until he removed his shirt.  
  
Instantly your hand reached up to run your fingers over his bare chest. His face was impassive at first, simply watching you explore while he undid the button and zipper of his jeans, but his eyes closed and lips parted when your nails grazed over his nipples. A soft sound escaped him when you leaned up to trail a circle around one with your tongue, then flicked against it.  
  
For a moment he let himself simply enjoy your touch, then L pushed you back onto the bed and pulled down his baggy jeans as far as he could reach, kicking them off the rest of the way. His underwear soon followed, and while he undressed you took the chance to admire his body. The paleness of his smooth skin, that clear definition of muscles - despite all those sweets he devoured. You sighed at the unfairness of it all, but then L was naked and gave you no room to linger on that thought.  
  
He quickly put on a condom and grabbed your waist, filling you in one smooth motion.  
  
You clutched onto the sheets as he started to roll his hips with slow, deliberate movements. His mouth found your neck and he sucked roughly, gradually increasing his pace. Your breath became high-pitched as he worked you towards your next orgasm. One of your hands tangled into his hair while the other dragged over his back, nails scraping against the sharp contour of his shoulder blades. You could feel yourself rushing towards that peak again, almost too fast, but somehow L kept you tethered between that fine line of pleasure and pain.  
  
Meanwhile L’s own breath also became increasingly laboured and you could tell he was losing an edge of his usual iron control. He rested his elbows on either side of your face, nuzzling his nose against your jawline while he nipped at your skin. The thrusting of his hips never let up and he kept pushing deeper, faster. Both of your hands were now on his shoulders, clutching tightly while you tried to match pace.  
  
His mouth brushed against your ear and you could feel his smirk. “You’re close again, aren’t you? So sensitive tonight.” He groaned and gave a particularly sharp thrust. “So being watched does that much for you? I should do it more often.”  
  
“Ngh, you pervert,” you muttered, then tugged on his hair to pull him into a sloppy kiss. There still was a lingering taste of chocolate and you sucked on his tongue, hungry for more.  
  
Suddenly the kiss broke when L rolled onto his back, taking you with him. Momentarily he slipped outside you, but quickly entered you again with a rough thrust upwards. He looked up to you with a lop-sided smirk. “Like I thought, the view is better from here.”  
  
You opened your mouth to retort, but nothing except a strangled moan came out when he slid his hand between your legs, rubbing against your clit with the pads of his nimble fingers. Not about to be outdone, you started to ride him at a frantic pace, resting your hands on his chest and lightly scratching him with your nails.  
  
Determined to get a reaction out of him, you twisted your hips and clenched your inner muscles around him. The action had L shut his eyes tightly and momentarily his fingers faltered, then quickly resumed their task to bring you to climax.  
  
You lifted yourself up until only the tip was still inside you, then slammed down. A burst of euphoria ran through you when he groaned loudly, one hand coming up to grip your hips and help guide your movement. However, even through your rough pace he never let up on your clit, and you could feel yourself being pushed towards another orgasm.  
  
His mouth fell slack when he finally came, thrusting upwards and gasping your name. His breath stuttered and for a moment his expression was completely unguarded, leaving him vulnerable and beautiful. It caught you off guard as well, and something snapped inside of you. He continued to thumb at your clit and you groaned as you came, nails digging into his shoulders. All the air was knocked out of you, the force of your orgasm almost painful. You cried out and fumbled, collapsing forward into L.  
  
Gently he ran his hands through your hair, then up and down your back. His fingers curled around your hips with a firm grip, then he turned you on your back again.  
  
You whined softly at the movement, your body feeling boneless. L removed the condom and tied it up, then threw it on the side to discard later. There was something else he wanted to do first.  
  
“What are you doing?” you gasped when L started to slowly trail downward, though you already knew. He placed soft kisses between your breast and on your stomach, sucking on the rare spot of leftover chocolate. Not answering your question yet, he focused on his journey downward instead until he finally reached his destination.  
  
A moan escaped him when he started to lap up your juices, pleased with the amount of wetness gathered between your legs. The way he worked told you he was not doing it to arouse you, but solely to indulge himself. “Hmm, what do you mean?” he finally said, and you could see his cock twitch. “You taste a lot better than the chocolate, after all.”  
  
Though you sincerely doubted that, you let yourself fall back on the bed anyway, just enjoying the low burn of pleasure he gave you. It did not take long for him to start stroking himself, and soon he was hard again. Once every drop was devoured, L sat back on his knees and let his eyes wander over your figure as he continued to touch himself.  
  
Propping yourself up on one elbow, you reached up with the other hand. “Want me to help you with that?”  
  
His breath was slightly raspy when he responded, and for a second his pace faltered. “Not necessary. You must be tired after all that.”  
  
You shook your head and forced your body into action, also sitting on your knees. Using one hand to steady yourself on his shoulder, you leaned forward to softly nibble on his prominent collarbone. The other hand brushed against his fingers, eager to take over the task.  
  
L shuddered and released himself from his grip, giving in to your desire to help him reach a final climax.  
  
One hand pumped him with slow but firm strokes, the other focusing on the head, teasing it with the pad of your fingers. You latched your lips onto his neck to suck hard and you delighted in the way he shuddered. He rocked his hips into your touch, his hands on your ass and squeezing harder as you led him closer to his peak.  
  
With a breathless voice he mumbled nonsense into your ear that transformed into nothing but gasps when he tensed up, driven right against that edge. You increased the speed of your strokes to match the pace of his hips and pressed open-mouthed kisses on his chest, pushing him over the edge. He stuttered a garbled version of your name as he climaxed, releasing up against your stomach.  
  
For a moment you both sat in silence, his breath recovering while you slumped against him, now fully exhausted.  
  
He gently laid you down on the bed, then got up to walk to the bathroom. You were too drained to protest, but it turned out to be unnecessary anyway when he quickly returned with a wet cloth. With his usual focus he cleaned you up, removing both his cum and the last remainder of chocolate from your stomach.  
  
With a soft touch he stroked your forehead, brushing the hair out of your face. “Amazing, as always,” he said in his usual monotone voice, but there was still a hint of that smirk on his lips that made you smile.  
  
“You, too.” A short pause. “...run me a bath, please?”  
  
He let out a soft noise of protest. “High-maintenance today, aren’t we?” L said, but you knew him well enough by now to know he was not serious.  
  
“Hey, all of this happened because you asked me to,” you pointed out. “I deserve to be spoiled now.”  
  
He sighed and leaned down to kiss your forehead. “Fine,” he murmured, then went back to the bathroom. You could hear the water running and then he returned to your side. He sat up on against the headboard of the bed next to you and absentmindedly started to play with your hair. “In seven minutes the bath will be ready.”  
  
You did not question how he knew so exactly, instead enjoying the feeling of his fingers running through the strands of your hair. And when it was time, you did not have to ask him to carry you there.  
  
“You’re the best,” you said, stifling a yawn while you rubbed your cheek against his chest.  
  
“There’s a 95% chance that’s true,” he said, and you laughed, softly hitting his arm. “But I’m sure that you are even better.”  
  
“I didn’t know you were such a cheesy sucker,” you babbled as he lowered you into the water, hissing at the heat.  
  
He smiled, that odd smile that was still a foreign sight to see on him, and got him behind you, positioning himself so that you could lean against his chest. “I’m 100% certain that’s because you bring it out of me.”  
  
“Dork,” you mumbled, wiggling to bring yourself even closer to him, resting your head in the crook of his neck. A silence settled into the bathroom, neither of you feeling the need for more words. L gently washed your shoulders, arms, and any part he could reach without disturbing you, and you could feel yourself get sleepier with every caress.  
  
It definitely would not be a bad idea to indulge him more often, was the last thought that went through your head before your consciousness drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
